1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool for milling solid propellants for rocket motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutters for milling solid propellants are known in the prior art. A problem with such cutters, particularly when used to machine plane surfaces on solid propellants or for removing propellant from rocket motors, is attendant friction and resultant high heat build-up. This not only has curbed the allowable rate of milling but has also required the use of cooling water to maintain the heat build-up at an acceptably low level and to carry away the chips.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for an improved milling cutter for solid propellants.